Shall We Wine
by siira137
Summary: terinspirasi dari kisah bahula jaman Sungmin masuk kuliah lagi trus minum wine bareng Kyuhyun. Chapter selanjutnya permainan Kyuhyun, Sungmin ditemani wine dan kamar terkunci. perubahan rated untuk shoot b
1. Shoot a

**SHALL WE WINE?**

**Author : Siira137**

**Character : Lee Sung Min as himself**

** Cho Kyu Hyun as himself**

** Other Super Junior member as theirself **

**Rated : T+ **

**Genre : Romance, fluff, twoshoot**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), jauh dari EYD, diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI.**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya #dirajam. Baik, KyuMin belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli. SUJU belong to theirself, their parents and GOD. #aku tetep bersikukuh Sungmin milikku #disate Kyu and Pumpkiners. **

**Summary : "Hyung, hari ini kau masuk kuliah kan? Sepulang itu, aku akan menunggu mu, aku juga tak ada jadwal. Lalu…." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Kemudian ia mendekati telinga Sungmin dan berbisik "Shall we wine?"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/**

.

.

.

**Shall We Wine?**

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk di kamarnya dan sang _roommate_ yang di dominasi warna pink tersebut. Bahkan kamar itu terlihat seperti kamar anak perempuan. Anak. Bukan gadis atau remaja. Namun Kyuhyun tak keberatan karena itu semua adalah keinginan _hyung_ tercinta sekaligus kekasihnya yang imut dan membuatnya selalu berfikir untuk memeriksakan diri ke psikiater. Gila? Yah, Kyuhyun gila oleh keindahan Sungmin-sang kekasih. Asal sang kekasih senang, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Pengorbanan? Cinta memang selalu membutuhkan pengorbanan, kan?

Namja berkulit tan terang pucat itu memainkan selingkuhan abadinya sambil sesekali tersenyum sumringah mengingat kejadian tadi. Walaupun matanya tertuju pada permainan yang terpampang jelas di monitor PSP miliknya itu, pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat kejadian tadi dan kejadian yang –mungkin- akan terjadi.

Bahkan kata _GAME OVER_ yang terpampang jelas itu pun tak dihiraukan. Ia masih tersenyum sendiri sembari mengulangi level permainan tadi. Namun sesekali ia mendesah berat. Menandakan ia sedang gelisah.

**_Flashback_**

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi pagi itu. Kemarin ia tidak mandi sepulang dari mengisi acara karena terlalu lelah. Jadilah ia bangun pagi-pagi untuk menghilangkan lengket di badannya yang membuatnya benar-benar gerah. Lagipula, tanda-tanda jerawat mulai muncul karena kemarin ia lupa mencuci wajahnya sebelum tidur.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya sebatas pinggang sampai paha saja. Manyisakan bagian atas tubuh yang masih agak basah dan rambut yang eerr… membuatnya terlihat seksi? #muntah #dirajam Kyu

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat _hyung_nya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari memasukkan _notebook_ kuning miliknya dan beberapa alat tulis serta buku. Ia kemudian mendekati _hyung_nya dan mencium sekilas pipi hyung tercintanya itu.

"_Omo_! Kyu! Kau membuatku kaget! Ah, ap…."

"_Hyung_, kau mau ke mana?"

Namun, bukanlah jawaban yang diterima Kyuhyun, melainkan wajah diam yang menurutnya sangat imut itu.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah dan memarahi _namja _yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Kyu! Cepat gunakan bajumu! Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku mau mandi!"

Kyuhyun yang terbengong mendengar bentakan Sungmin hanya terdiam kemudian menyeringai menyadari hal yang mengganggu Sungmin. Ia mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan berbisik pelan-menggoda.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau masih malu begitu? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau melihatku topless kan _chagiya_? Kau bahkan sudah mengenal seluruh tubuhku. Begitu juga denganku. Kenapa masih malu, hmm..?

"_Yah_! Cho Kyuhyun mesum!" Sungmin berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Kekasihnya itu masih saja begitu. Dan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tambah jatuh hati pada Sungmin. Polos dan menggemaskan.

Sembari mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mencari baju untuk dikenakan, Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, kau mau ke mana? Kenapa membawa _notebook_ dan alat tulis begitu?" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak agar _hyung_nya bisa mendengar.

"Kau lupa Kyu? Aku kan mau masuk kuliah hari ini! Kya! Aku tak sabar!" suara Sungmin yang bergema terdengar ceria.

Ah, Kyuhyun ingat. Kemarin samar saat tertidur, ia mendengar Sungminnya yang baru selesai mengisi Sukira berbicara antusias tentang kuliahnya. Namun, karena terlalu lelah, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya dan tak begitu mendengarkan celoteh riang dari Sungmin.

'Pantas saja kemarin ia begitu riang. Hari pertamanya setelah sekian lama'-batinnya.

**PLAAAK**

Seperti terkena tamparan keras, Kyuhyun baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia! Bukankah hari ini hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai jadwal? Itu artinya dia hanya sendirian di _dorm_? Hah… apa dia ikut ke universitas hyungnya itu saja, ya?

Kyuhyun masih terlihat berfikir ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi sudah lengkap dengan pakaian. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka langsung menoleh. Dan ia tercekat oleh pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Sungmin keluar menggunakan _tanktop_ hitam dan _boxer_ pink yang membuat imajinasi liar Kyuhyun mulai memenuhi otaknya. Dia menelan ludahnya berat, matanya memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang tercetak jelas karena pakaian yang memang ketat itu. Ditambah paha Sungmin yang putih mulus tanpa rambut itu seolah menggoda matanya. Kini mata Kyuhyun beralih pada wajah Sungmin yang seketika ingin membuatnya membenturkan kepalanya kedinding. 'Sial! Apa dia sengaja menggodaku, _eoh_?"=batinnya berteriak dalam hati.

Lihat saja, rambut Sungmin yang basah, wajah yang sedikit merona, bibir cherry yang bertambah merah dan sedikit membengkak. Mungkin Sungmin habis mandi menggunakan air panas. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya berat. Ia menahan dirinya susah. Kalau ia menerjang Sungmin sekarang, Sungmin pasti tak akan segan-segan menggunakan martial artnya mengingat Sungmin punya kesibukan hari ini.

Hm? Kyuhyun mengalah? Sejak berhubungan dengan Sungmin dan tahu bagaimana seluk-beluk sifat _bunny boy_nya itu, Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit belajar menjadi sosok dewasa. Walau tak ayal terkadang sifat kekanakannya masih mendominasi.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah lemari dan membukanya, memilih baju yang akan dia gunakan untuk hari ini. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk _hyung_ tercintanya itu dari belakang lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher putih itu. Menghirup aroma khas seorang Lee Sungmin. Manis, lembut namun terkesan maskulin. Aroma yang membuat Kyuhyun melayang. Ia sangat menyukai-_ani_-mencintai aroma ini. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang membuatnya selalu merasa tenang.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya seperti itu. Sudah menjadi kebisaaan Kyuhyun selalu memeluknya ketika ia selesai mandi. Entah mengapa. Kyuhyun tak pernah mau mengatakannya.

_'Rahasia'_-hanya kata itu yang selalu keluar dari mulut _magnae_ SuJu itu ketika ditanya. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan membiarkan saja _magnae_ mereka seperti itu.

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun berbicara sambil masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Hmmm…?"

**CUP**

"Ngh…"

Kyuhyun mencium pelan dan menjilat leher putih menggoda itu. Menghasilkan lenguhan kecil dari mulut ber-_shape_ unik itu. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun terpaksa memejamkan matanya keras. Menahan hasrat yang tiba-tiba saja membuncah. Membuat darahnya berdesir memenuhi otak dan jantungnya. Membuat _'little'_ Cho mulai menegang dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh belahan pantat Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh belahan pantatnya. Dan ya, ia mengetahui apa itu, langsung berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kalau ia mengikuti apa kemauan hasratnya, bisa-bisa ia tak jadi kuliah hari ini. Ia akui ia juga menginginkan sentuhan itu. Jadwal mereka yang padat membuat mereka harus menahan diri selama lebih dari lima hari. _Pervert_? Tidak, dia hanya terlalu merindukan Kyuhyunnya..

"Kyu…" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin dan menjilatnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan lebih. Tapi tangan Sungmin menahan gerakan selanjutnya. Dengan mendorong wajah Kyuhyun dari wajahnya.

"Kyuuu~~" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Lalu mengecup pelan kening Sungmin.

"_Arraseo_…_arraseo_…" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin sambil memandang _magical eyes _itu yang telah membuatnya terperangkap ingga saat ini, dan memang tak ada keinginan untuk bebas.

"_Hyung_, hari ini kau masuk kuliah kan? Sepulang itu, aku akan menunggu mu, aku juga tak ada jadwal. Lalu…." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Kemudian ia mendekati telinga Sungmin dan berbisik "_Shall we wine_?"

**Flasback off**

.

.

**18.55 KTS**

Kyuhyun memandang lesu jam dinding yang bertengger di ruang tamu _dorm _mereka. Waktu seakan berjalan begitu lambat. Beginilah kalau ia tak punya jadwal. Bukannya ia merasa kesepian. Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah pulang daritadi. Bahkan mereka sempat bermain _truth or dare_ yang membuat mereka tertawa ketika Kyuhyun harus memakai bando kelinci dan merayu Shindong.

Sial! Parahnya, si monyet itu malah asyik merekamnya.

Sudahlah, ia tak peduli dengan itu. Matanya kembali melihat ke arah jam dinding.

**18.56 KTS**

"Haahhh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Waktu satu menit kenapa berjalan lambat sekali? Ia ingin protes ke seseorang yang menemukan waktu satu menit itu 60 detik. Kenapa tak bisa diperpendek menjadi 15 deik saja sih? Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Membayangkan bagaimana Sungminya selama di universitas.

Well, sejak hyungnya pergi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tenang. Mengapa? Sungminlah yang harus disalahkan! Kenapa kelinci itu harus memakai pakaian seprti itu? Knit putih bercorak pink membentuk ukiran pada bahunya yang berbentuk Sabrina dan kebesaran. Lengannya yang kepanjangnya menutupi jari Sungmin dan menyisakan sedikit pada bagian luar. Sungmin menggunakan celana jeans yang agak ketat berwarna hitam _dop_. Ditambah knit itu mempunyai _hoody_ yang bergambar kelinci dengan tambahan telinga! Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membujuk hyungnya mengganti pakaian. Bahkan Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin ikut menemani Sungmin ke universitasnya. Namun langsung mendapat ancaman dari _bunny boy_ itu. Tak jadilah Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksi protesnya. _Hyung_nya itu tetap saja keras kepala. Terkadang ia bingung sendiri dengan _style bunny boy_ itu. Terkadang ingin kelihatan maskulin, terkadang ingin terlihat imut. Dan kedua _style_ itu membuatnya benar-benar stress! Dan lagi! Jaket yang digunakan Sungmin sebelum dia pergi menambah kesan imut, manis dan mungil itu ke tingkat tertinggi! Sial!

Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan orang mesum di jalan?

Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta Sungmin?

Bagaimana kalau _fanboy_ Sungmin yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu berbuat sesuatu pada Sungmin?

Pikiran-pikiran yang menghantui Kyuhyun sejak tadi dan membuatnya tak tenang.

"Kyu,tenanglah sedikit. Sungmin akan segera kembali. Tunggu lagi sebentar saja"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati _leader_ mereka sedang membantu Ryeowook memasak di dapur.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyu. Sungmin itu setia. Nggak kayak kamu yang suka buat _couple_ di mana-mana"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandang tajam ke asal suara. Yang diapndang hanya menatap dengan mata meremehkan dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan _evil magnae_ mereka yang seakan siap membunuh siapa saja.

"Diam kau monyet!" katanya sambil membuang muka.

Mendengar hal itu, tak segan Eunhyuk mengambil majalah makanan yang sedang dibaca Shindong dan melemparnya ke arah _magnae _yang menghasilkan protes dari Shindong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya saling memandang tajam.

Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun hanya bersikap dewasa jika berhadapan dengan Sungmin saja. Istilahnya, sok dewasa.

Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut sedikit masih basah-menandakan ia baru selesai mandi-langsung duduk di sebelah monyet tercintanya #dirajam Hyuk

Sedangkan Hyukkie yang melihat kedatangan Donghae langsung memeluk sang _Fishy_ dan mengadu. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya terbengong sedikit terkejut juga dan menatap Shindong yang menunjuk Kyu yang sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Donghae menghela nafas.

.

.

Sungmin membuka perlahan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan KyuMin Only yang tergantung di pintu itu.

Gelap.

Itulah kesan pertama yang didapat saat ia memasuki kamar itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda atau gerak-gerik seorang Kyuhyun yang biasanya langsung memeluknya jika Sungmin pulang lebih larut dari Kyuhyun. Mengatakan bagaimana Kyuhyun merasa kesepian.

'Apa dia sudah tertidur? Tapi ini masih jam sembilan'-batinnya dalam hati.

Tangannya bergerak menempel di dinding untuk mencari saklar.

**PATS**

Sungmin sedikit memejamkan matanya karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke retina matanya. Setelah terbiasa, ia menajamkan matanya mencari sosok yang sudah ia rindukan. Namun nihil. Tak ada di mana pun.

'Kyuhyun langsung masuk kamar setelah makan malam. Sejak tadi ia terlihat seperti orang frustasi'- Sungmin teringat kata Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ini salahnya juga yang membuat kekasihnya seperti itu. Seharusnya ia menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun tadi untuk mengganti pakaian. Well, ia memang mengalami kejadian sedikit tak mengenakkan.

**GREEEP**

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar memeluknya dari belakang kemudian mencium pipinya, menjilat dan mengemut pelan.

"Kyuu….nghhh…."

"Kau sudah jadi anak nakal di sekolah Sungmin…"

Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Kurasa kita akan menikmati _wine_ dengan cara yang berbeda.."

**TeBeCe**

#kabur sebelum diinjek readers yang ngamuk massal

_Mianhe ne_~ bukan bermaksud menganggu kesenangan kalian. Karena memang aku sengaja potong. Soalnya untuk yang selanjutnya aku fokuskan ke NC nya. Jadi biar enak gitu bacanya #alesan

Eheheheeee~ karena sudah lama ga buat NC jadi agak masih merinding juga #plak

Tunggu yang selanjutnya, yaa~ janji ga bakal lama kok :D

Kemungkinan besar, ceritanya sangat berbeda dari apa yang sebenarnya. Oh, yaa. Aku juga tak menggunakan foto yang tersebar dan update bognya Sungmin sebagai latar belakagn cerita ini dan itu sebagai bukti, itu hanya referensi saja. Jadi, ceritanya sangat melenceng dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Mianhe_ yaa.. aku harap kalian mau memaklumi.

Nah, selamat menikmati dulu segini aja. Lagi males ngetik nih, cuap-cuapnya segini aja dulu yaa :*

RCL please. SIDERS! Kalo masih mau jadi SIDERS, aku anggap kalian berhutang sama aku. Hati-hati KARMA membuntuti. Okkeh? (y)

**_'Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan belajar lebih giat dalam membuat sebuah cerita'_**


	2. Shoot b

**SHALL WE WINE?**

**Author : Siira137**

**Character : Lee Sung Min as himself**

** Cho Kyu Hyun as himself**

** Other Super Junior member as theirself **

**Rated : M ( for mature content )**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, twoshoot**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s), jauh dari EYD, diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI. Menggunakan sedikit kata tak sopan**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik saya #dirajam. Baik, KyuMin belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli. SUJU belong to theirself, their parents and GOD. #aku tetep bersikukuh Sungmin milikku #disate Kyu and Pumpkiners. And this story belongs to me.**

**Summary : "Hyung, hari ini kau masuk kuliah kan? Sepulang itu, aku akan menunggu mu, aku juga tak ada jadwal. Lalu…." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Kemudian ia mendekati telinga Sungmin dan berbisik "Shall we wine?" **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/**

.

.

.

**Shall We Wine?**

.

**Shoot sebelumnya : **

"Kyuu….nghhh…."

"Kau sudah jadi anak nakal di sekolah Sungmin…"

Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Kurasa kita akan menikmati _wine_ dengan cara yang berbeda.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shall We Wine : Shoot b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Firasatnya tak enak. Kyuhyun memperkecil jarak mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun mendekat, Sungmin menjauhinya perlahan. Hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya dinding kamar mereka. Sungmin melihat sekeliling. Ia gelisah dan cemas. Seringaian Kyuhyun membuat detak jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun memerangkap sang kelinci. Kedua tangannya kini berada di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Sungmin. Mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Pasrah akan kelakuan magnae tercintanya.

"Mmhh~~"

Lenguhan kecil lolos begitu saja dari bibir cherry Sungmin ketika benda lunak tak bertulang membalut daun telinganya dengan cairan agak kental yang hangat. Pikirannya kini sudah tak fokus lagi. Kyuhyun telah menguasai dirinya ketika Kyuhyun secara perlahan menjilati leher putihnya dari bawah ke atas kemudian menggigit pelan telinganya.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini menahan pinggang Sungmin yang perlahan mulai merosot. Sedang lidahnya masih nyaman dengan permainannya dengan leher Sungmin. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan sebagai tanda bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya.

Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah pelan. Tangannya di kaitkan kuat-kuat ke lengan baju Kyuhyun ketika semakin lama kakinya merasa semakin lemas. Seolah tak mampu menahan dirinya yang kini sedang berada dalam candu Kyuhyun. _Like an ecstasy_. Sama halnya dengan nafas Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memburu dan menerpa bagian leher Sungmin yang membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin terus-menerus merinding. Sensasi terpaan hangat penuh nafsu yang membuat Sungmin merasa _horny_.

"Ngghhh.. ahhh~~"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk meremas-remas gemas pantat bulat Sungmin membuat Sungmin secara tak sadar mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kakinya sudah benar-benar lemas dan tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu, kemudian mengangkat satu kaki Sungmin. Kemudian melingkarkan kaki Sungmin di pinggangnya yang otomatis membuat kaki Sungmin satunya melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan Kyuhyun masih anteng meremas pantat kenyal itu. Sedangkan kini, bibirnya tengah sibuk bermain panas dengan bibir Sungmin. Saling menghisap, saling mengigit, saling menjilat. Lidah mereka seolah mengobarkan perang untuk menodminasi. Kecipak saliva terus terdengar dari bibir keduanya.

Masih dengan ciuman panas yang mulai terdengar sendatan dari bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke ranjang _double size_ mereka dan melemparkan tubuh mereka dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang menindih Sungmin.

Kesenangan dalam bermain memang tak lama. Kini mereka telah melepas pangutan mereka. Sama-sama menetralkan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sisa-sisa sensasi lidah Kyuhyun yang seolah masih bermain di dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan pandangan membara. Sungmin _just look so damn sexy_!

"Sungmin, karena kau nakal di universitas tadi, dan melihatmu yang sangat menggoda seperti ini, hukumanmu tentu tak akan ringan chagi~"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya. Berbuat nakal?

"Apa maksudmu aku berbuat nakal Kyu?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Tak bisakah kelinci ini tak menatapnya seperti itu? Jika sudah begini, ia jadi tak tega sendiri untuk memberi 'hukuman'.

"Lee Sungmin. _Ani_, Cho Sungmin, kau sudah melanggar janjimu untuk tak menebar pesona pada pelajar di sana dengan memancarkan aura aegyomu yang berlebihan itu. Tapi kurasa kau sudah melanggarnya dengan membuat trio jelek itu menganggumu"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dan menyeringai pelan ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah bunny montoknya.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau bisa tahu, Kyu?"

"Well, aku punya banyak cara untuk mengetahuinya"

Dan Kyuhyun kembali membungkam mulut Sungmin. Menghaslikan lenguhan protes dari Sungmin.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu?'-batin Sungmin.

.

.

"Mmmmhhh… nggghhhh..ahhhh..Kyuuhh..hhhh…."

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat walau tetap tak bisa menahan desahan yang meluncur dari bibir _plump_ nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu mengerjai dada Sungmin yang sedikit berisi itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil sebotol _wine_ yang memang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja nakas untuk menunggu kepulangan _bunny boy_ nya. Ia kemudian menuangkan _wine _itu ke tubuh Sungmin. Memberikan sensasi dingin seketika pada tubuh Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada puting menggoda Sungmin.

Puting Sungmin sudah menengang dan memerah bertambah merah akibat ulah lidah Kyuhyun yang sangat ahli memainkan perannya. Kyuhyun menjilat, kemudian menyedot puting Sungmin kuat.

Cup

Cup

Slurp

Cup

Slurp

Suara permainan Kyuhyun terus menerus terdengar. Memperlakukan kedua belah dada Sungmin secara bergantian. Menikmati rasa dan wangi tubuh Sungmin yang manis.

Sungmin meremas kedua bahu atas Kyuhyun, memejamkan matanya dan melenguh sambil memanggil nama Kyuhyun berulang-ulang. Kyuhyun semakin keras menyedot puting kiri Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya mengerjai puting satunya. Mengelus perlahan, kemudian mencubit puting itu. Dan sesekali menusuk-nusuk puting itu ke dalam. Menyebabkan sengat-sengat listrik mengalir ke otak dan dikirim ke seluruh tubuh. Membuat tubuh sungmin melemas. Mengehasilkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil.

"Ohhhh~~ Kyuuuhh. He-hentikhaaann.. haaahhhh…."

Kyuhyun tak menggubris permohonan Sungmin, dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatan itu dan kini beralih ke puting satunya.

"Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, Min.."

Kyuhyun berkata di sela-sela kegiatannya. Sambil menggesekkan kedua batang mereka. Membuat batang Kyuhyun merasa sangat sesak dalam celana jeans itu. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha sabar, menunggu Sungmin mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ngggghhhh…. Kyuuuhh.. Se..saaakkk"

_Bingo_!

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati mendapat keinginannya. Hal yang sangat dia sukai ketika Sungmin mulai liar dan meminta.

"Sesak kenapa, Min? Aku tak mengerti"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sungmin. Mata keduanya berhadapan. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah sangat memerah itu. Mata sayu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal yang tengah menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan polos dan seolah tak mengerti apa-apa. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ka-kau tahu ap-AKH!"

Kyuhyun meremas batang Sungmin yang masih terbungkus oleh celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"Kenapa, Min?"

Kyuhyun masih bertanya dengan tatapan kelewat polos. Membuat Sungmin benar-benar sebal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat suka menggodanya seperti itu. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya kembali melemas seketika, tangannya menggenggam erat seprai di bawahnya. Nafasnya mulai memburu ketika Kyuhyun tak berhenti meremas-remas batangnya.

"Nghhhhh…Kyuuuhh..mmmhhhh…. kumohon…"

Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menahan lagi, batangnya sudah benar-benar sangat sesak di dalam sana.

"Min, kalau kau mendesah seperti itu, aku semakin tak mengerti"

Tak kalah dengan Sungmin, batang Kyuhyun pun sudah sama sesaknya hanya karena melihat Sungmin yang mendesah erotis memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu melumat pelan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia membalas lumatan Sungmin dan peraduan mulut itu berubah menjadi panas, kasar dan ganas. Tentunya oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang tak pernah sabaran mengerjai bibir Sungmin.

Cup

Sungmin melepas pangutannya, lalu berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ aku menginginkan mu~"

Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh~~ ahh, Kyuh~~ le-lebih cepat! Ohhh!"

Sungmin belingsatan saat Kyuhyun mengerjai batang mungilnya. Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Melumat ujung batang mungil yang tengah memerah akibat rangsangan panas dari _wine _yang dituang Kyuhyun itu. Sesaat, batang Sungmin mengelurkan _precum _putih kental. Tubuhnya sudah terasa agak lengket saat tadi Kyuhyun menyiramkan _wine_ ke tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menjilati _wine_ itu, kemudian mengecup seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengocok keras batang Sungmin sambil memainkan twin balls Sungmin.

"Ahhh! Kyuhhh! Ak-aku datangghh!"

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

CROT

Sperma Sungmin keluar mengenai tangan Kyuhyun dan perutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum melihat karyanya. Tubuh Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan di sana-sini, wajah Sungmin yang merona, bibirnya yang merah dan tengah membengkak. Sperma yang menghiasi tangannya dan perut Sungmin. Ditambah lagi tubuh Sungmin yang basah dan terkesan berkilau di bawah lampu karena _wine_ tadi.

"Kau sangat indah chagi"

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin lembut. Membuat Sungmin membalas ciuman itu. Dan kembali mereka terhanyut dalam panasnya pangutan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun kini tengah mempreteli bajunya sendiri. Sedangkan Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Dan kini ia benar-benar dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sama seperti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kemudian menjulurkan tiga jarinya ke depan mulut Sungmin. Sungmin menatap jari-jari panjang itu. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat pelan jari-jari itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terpesona oleh ke-erotis-an Sungmin yang tengah menjilati dan melapisi jari-jarinya dengan _saliva_nya.

Kyuhyun menelan _saliva_nya berat. Menahan hasrat yang tengah mengamuk di dalam dirinya. Ia tak tahan lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik jari-jarinya dari mulut Sungmin yang masih anteng menjilatnya.

"Cukup, Min"

Sungmin menatap polos Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali harus menahan keras keinginannya untuk memakan _bunny_ nya saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun kemudian mencium pelan dan lembut bibir Sungmin. Kedua tangannya bergerak, membuka paha Sungmin dan mengangkangkannya, memperlihatkan lubang merah yang tengah berkedut.

Kyuhyun kini tengah menghisap kembali leher jenjang Sungmin, meninggalkan tumpukan _kissmark _di tempat yang sama. Sedangkan tangannya secara bersamaan mengelus lubang Sungmin. Membuat gerakan melingkar, kemudian sesekali menekan-nekan lubang itu.

"Nghhhh…mmhh..hahh-aahhh"

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan memjamkan matanya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mengerjai tubuhnya habis-habisan.

Kyuhyun kemudian menusukkan jari telunjuknya dalam lubang itu. Membuat Sungmin mengerang pelan. Kyuhyun kembali menusukkan jari tengahnya dan membuat gerakan 'menggunting' pada jarinya. Bermaksud merenggangkan lubang itu.

"Ohh! Ahh! Kyuuuhh!"

Sungmin menjerit pelan saat Kyuhyun mulai merenganggkan lubangnya yang masih saja sempit, entah sudah berapa kali lubang itu dimasuki batang besar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencengkran seprai di bawahnya dan menjerit saat jari Kyuhyun memasuki lubangnya. Melakukan gerakan menggesek dan menekan-nekan pada dinding lubangnya.

"Ohh! Ssshhh… ahh! Kyuu! Di sana!"

Sungmin mengerang nikmat saat berkali-kali jari panjang Kyuhyun menusuk titik sensitive nya. Tentu saja, dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali mengemut puting Sungmin, membuat Sungmin melayang.

Kyuhyun kemudian mencabut ketiga jarinya saat dirasanya Sungmin sudah siap. Menghasilkan lenguhan kecewa dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih nikmat, chagi~"

Kyuhyun kemudian mengocok sedikit batangnya, kemudian menekan paha Sungmin ke atas.

Sreeet…

"Ahh! Akhh! Pe-pelanhh! Kyuhh!"

Sungmin tesendat menahan perih saat batang Kyuhyun seolah merobek lubangnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi memasukkan batangnya. Selalu seperti ini, lubang Sungmin terlalu singset untuk ukuran batangnya. Namun, setelahnya lubang itu akan memberikan kenikmatan yang tak terkira.

Masih setengah dari batang Kyuhyun yang belum masuk. Kyuhyun kemudian mencium lembut bibir Sungmin, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian _bunny _nya dari sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

Sraat..Sleb..

"Ngghhh!"

Jeritan Sungmin teredam dalam ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun ketika tanpa ampun Kyuhyun langsung mengamblaskan batangnya dan tepat mengenai _prostat_nya.

Kyuhyun menyudahi pangutan mereka, membiarkan Sungmin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, membiarkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka saling meradaptasi satu sama lain.

Sesaat, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia telah siap. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan perlahan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sreeet –kyuhyun menarik batangnya-

"Annnhhhahh~~"

Sleb –kyuhyun menusukkan batangya-

"Akhh!"

Kyuhyun menarik perlahan dan langsung mengamblaskannya begitu saja. Membuat Sungmin belingsatan karena tusukkannya terus mengenai _prostat_nya.

Bosan bermain pelan, Kyuhyun menambah intensitas genjotannya, ganas dan sedikit kasar. Sungmin terus menerus menjerit, merasakan bagian bawahnya sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Sret

Sleb

Sret

Sleb

"Ohh! Ahh! Ohh! Aahkhhh! Ahhh! Anghh! Aahh! Ohh! Ohh! Kyuhhhh!"

Mendengar jeritan Sungmin yang –menurut kyuhyun- sangat menikmati permainannya, Kyuhyun semakin meningkatkan intensitas genjotannya pada lubang sempit itu. _Precum_ sudah mengalir dari batang Sungmin, tentu saja sama halnya dengan batang Kyuhyun dan hal itu membuat lubang Sungmin sedikit licin. Memudahkan Kyuhyun menambah kecepatannya dalam menggenjot tubuh _bunny _montoknya.

"Minnhh.. _stress up your hot wall hole a little_…"

"Ohh! Kyuhh! Fas-_faster_!"

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka orgasme. Kamar itu sudah sangat berantakan, bau sperma memenuhi ruangan yang di dominasi warna _pink_ itu.

Dua insan itu kini tengah saling memeluk. Nafas mereka masih tersengal diakibatkan kegiatan mereka yang berlangsung empat jam _nonstop_-mungkin.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kekasih tampan dan mesumnya itu. Ia masih sangat penasaran. Kenapa Kyuhyunnya bisa tahu bisa tahu tentang kejadian di universitasnya?

"Kyu.."

"Aku punya teman yang satu universitas denganmu. Jadi aku minta dia mengawasimu. Yah, tentunya tak gratis"

Kyuhyun berkata sambil membuka matanya perlahan, lalu tersenyum –sangat- manis pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia terkejut. Apa Kyuhyun sekarang punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah terkejut Sungminnya.

"Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran chagi. Semua itu tergambar jelas di wajah dan gelagatmu"

Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pipi Sungmin berkali-kali. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Kyuhyunnya benar-benar _possessive_ terhadapnya.

"Nghhh…"

Sungmin mulai menggeliat tak nyaman saat Kyuhyun malah keterusan mengerjai pipinya. Kini ia malah dengan antengnya menjilat pipi Sungmin dan sesekali mengemut pipi chubby itu.

"Ahhh.. Kyuuu.. jangan diremas.."

Diminta seperti itu, Kyuhyun malah semakin keras meremas bokong padat dan bulat milik Sungmin.

"Kau dan aku sedang kosong siang ini kan?"

Sungmin mulai mencium gelagat tak baik, walau alih-alih ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah polos Sungmin mulai menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Tak bisakah kita lanjutkan lagi, hmm? Lagipula, aku masih marah soal kejadian kemarin "

"EHH?!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

Ga ad cuap-cuap yang terlalu banyak. Mianhe yaa, lama bgt updatenya. Biasa, penyakit malesnya kambuh lagi #plak

Yah, semoga ga ada yang kecewa sama cerita ini :D

Silahkan dinikmati.

Bagi yang udh baca silahkan tinggalkan pesan. Yang meninggalkan komen dan like makasih udah di hargai jerih payahku sebagai penulis abal. Yang ngga mau ya silahkan #anak baik

Segitu dulu, silahkan nantikan kisah KyuMin selanjutnya, yaa :*

**_'Setidaknya, aku telah berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan menutupi kekurangannya dengan belajar lebih giat dalam membuat sebuah cerita'_**

**__**

Balasan review shoot a:

NaizuAmakusa: wakakaka, ngga pake gebuk kok, paling dicubit ^^ shoot b silahkan dinikmati

abilhikmah: yaps, selamat baca shoot b

Guest: wah jadi malu dipuji^^ shoot b silahkan dinikmati juga

nanakats: ini udh di update

Lee'90: hehehe, mianhe ne~ biar ad imajinasi dikit #ngeles, nikamti yang ini juga

Yaya saya: biar penasaran aja gitu #sok dramatis. ini sudah dilanjut^^

sissy: ini sudah next :D

Ayachi Casey: wakaka, makasih komen dan masukannya. untung diingetin #pelupa. silahkan dinikmati yang ini juga :D

Kyekyu: waduh, yang ini muji juga ^^ hahaha, baca yang My Sunny yaa, nanti ada calon baby nya ^^

Thanks buat semua yang sudah berbaik hati me_review_ cerita saya yang ini sebagai penggemar Kyumin yang masih awam di FFn :D muuuaaaccchhhh, saranghe :D. silahkan baca My Sunny juga #promosi. jangan lupa re_viewnya_ yaa^^ sangat berarti buat nambah semangat melanjutkan cerita ^^/


End file.
